


Remus’s Best Birthday Ever

by Duchess_Of_Angst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All other sides are mentioned, Creativitwins, Creativitwins Fluff, Creativitwins angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Remus Sanders Birthday, but not included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Angst/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Angst
Summary: Summary: It’s Remus’s birthday and he’s alone. But that’s fine. Really. But then someone knocks on his door and it is by far the last person he ever expected it to be.(I suck at summaries. It’s better then just this, I swear)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	Remus’s Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn’t planning on writing anything for this blog but whatever, here we are. Creativitwins angst/fluff for Remus’s birthday!  
> ‘Remus-centric’ I think...
> 
> TW: angst, abandonment issues, cursing, intrusive thoughts, kinda gory imagery (it’s Remus), blood mentioned, self isolation mentioned, implied self harm (blink and you’ll miss it), interpretive u!sides (not really intended but it could be taken as)  
> Let me know if I missed anything

Remus let out a sigh as he finished putting tiny party hats on his rats. (They were really just questionably stained pieces of paper that he frustratingly worked into makeshift tiny party hats) It was his birthday today and his rats Augustus, Julius, and Claudius seemed to be the only things that could even remotely handle being around him.  
Back when Virgil had first left he still had Janus’s shoulder to cry into and drown his sorrows in horribly made cake. But now Janus spent almost all of his time up in the Light Side area of the Mindscape, so there was no reason for him to bother coming back down just to see someone he never cared to talk to anymore.  
This all lead up to Remus being alone on this apparently not-so-special day. Technically Anger still lived in the Dark Side area, but he almost always stayed in his room. It had been that way ever since Thomas was a teen and they only saw him when he snuck out to steal their entire pantry.  
But... but that was fine. It was fine. Remus didn’t need any of them anyway. They could all go fuck themselves and get their limbs torn off one by one by wolves for all he cared! Remus didn’t need anyone or anything! He was completely and utterly fine on his own! Right? Right...  
So what if the mere thought of being alone made he feel worse than his own gory thoughts had ever? It was fine. He was fine...  
A sudden knock brought him crashing back to reality, and he groaned getting up to tell whoever it was to fuck off (just because he didn’t want to be alone doesn’t mean he really wants to be around anyone who would be coming down), grabbing his mace incase whoever was at the door needed some persuading. He swung the door open and his mace clattered to the ground as he saw who was on the other side. Roman. ‘What was he doing here?’ He took a few seconds to look his brother over. He wasn’t in the same over the top outfit that he was wearing when Remus had knocked him out (ah, good memories). Instead he was in ridiculously oversized red sweater with skinny jean. He also seemed to be rocking back and forth on his feet with his hands holding some sort of bag behind his back.  
Something else was different too, but Remus couldn’t quite put his finger on it. If he had more time he might have noticed the deep bags under Roman’s eyes or how his normally perfect hair was a mess or how literally everything about the Roman in front of him was off and wrong. But he didn’t have time as Roman decided to break the awkward silence and startle Remus from his thoughts again.  
“H...hey. I didn’t mean to b...bother you. But um... here” Roman stuttered out, holding the bag in front of him for Remus to take. Remus stared at him for a minute trying to figure out what sort of prank this was before he gave up and just snatched the bag, causing Roman to quickly draw his hands back to himself. ‘Odd’ Remus thought before turning his attention right back to the bag that he now held. It was pretty plan, just a dark green and grey striped party bag with glittery black tissue paper on top. He quickly tore the tissue paper out and let it land on the group, ready to grab his mace and chase Roman for whatever stupid thing was inside, but his mind came to a screeching halt when he saw what was inside.  
Inside he found a handmade octopus stuffed animal that was the exact same green as his sash, rat food that’s labels read different body parts, about a dozen flavors of deodorant (including new ones and ones that he really liked), and a book titled “Sociopaths Through The Ages”.  
Remus looked up at Roman and tilted his head as something in his chest clenched. Surely this had to be some sort of joke. Why else would Roman be here with literally the most thoughtful gifts? His brother hated him. Right? Right?  
He finally looked back up from the bag to see Roman now fiddling with the hem of his sweater. When they made brief eye contact Roman quickly moved his eyes to the floor.  
Remus stared at him for a few seconds before moving to place the bag of gifts by his rats on his desk. He bit his lip before letting out a sigh and saying over his shoulder, “Well, uh... thanks I guess.” He sighed again as his mind screamed about how stupid he sounded. He turned around to face his brother as Roman started to respond. “Y...ya. Of course. Happy Birthday by the way.” Roman said as he turned to walk back to the Light Sides commons.  
Before he even realized what he was doing Remus called out, “Wait!” That stopped both of them in their tracks. “Did... did you maybe want to stay?” Remus continued. He really didn’t want Roman to leave yet, for some reason. “Julius’s party hat is falling apart and I’m not quite sure how old the blood stains that Augustus is trying to chew on are.” He finished saying while placing Claudius in his hair. Remus looked up to see Roman giving a small smile that brought his own wide grin back to his face. He hopped up onto his desk to sit criss-cross while Roman came into his room, sitting in the chair by the desk, swinging his legs slightly as he snapped swirled colored paper, string, tape, and a pair of black and white scissors into existence.  
While Roman was distracted by doing this, Remus grabbed one of the containers of rat food and shook some into Roman’s hair and plopped Augustus in it. That drew Roman’s attention and he went to tilt his head before he felt the rat in his hair and let out a giggle instead. He then pulled his hair closer to the table, careful not to cause Augustus to fall as he began to nibble on the food, and both brothers turned their attention to the craft supplies.  
They spent the next half-hour or so making as many little party hats as they could while Julius tried to poke holes in the papers and Augustus and Claudius enjoyed nesting in the brothers’ hair. After Remus finally got the hang of it, they spent most of the time cracking jokes and saying whatever came to mind. Finally, they made two normal sized party hats for each other. The one Remus made for Roman was white with red splotches all over that he drew little gold stars on. The one Roman made for Remus was dark grey with black dots all over it and read “Birthday Bitch” on the front in green lettering.  
They were quick to remove the rats from their heads and replace them with their respective hats. They then burst into laughter again.  
Roman was the first one to recover, using the desk’s edge to steady himself, and said while clapping his hands together, “Okay, it’s cake time now. It’s not a Birthday Party without cake.” That got Remus jumping off the desk, grabbing Roman’s hand and dragging him all the way to the Dark Side kitchen. As soon as Remus let go of his hand, Roman went about snapping into existence all the ingredients hey would need to make a cake while Remus got all the things he wanted for decorating the cake when it was done.  
Two hours later they were covered head to toe in batter and grey icing. (They took their hats off before they could get ruined) But they had done it, the cake was a success. It was a fairly small grey cake decorated with fondant bones, tons of shades of red, and fondant creations of all the paranormal creatures that Remus told Roman about (Remus’s favorite being one of Mothman). Sure the others might call it over the top gory and disturbing, but to Remus it was perfect. And Roman just liked seeing Remus happy.  
An hour after that Remus was lying on his back on his bed with his new octopus plush while Roman sat on his desk watching Augustus, Julius, and Claudius fight over food. Suddenly, Remus decided to chuck the octopus at Roman causing he to catch it last minute and nearly fall off the desk. After Roman had settled his nerves, Remus pipped up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, “Well thanks for coming over. It was fun. We should do it more often.” Roman gave a smile at that before responding, “Of course, no one deserves to be alone on their birthday.” That caught Remus off guard. Something just sounded off about it... Roman continued, “And ya, I had fun too. We really should get together more often.” Remus shook his head to get rid of his thought process. He could think about that, if what he saw when Roman’s sleeve hiked up while baking was real or not, and what was off when Roman first showed up later. For now he let a wild smile retake his features and responded, “Totally!” Roman smiled at that and threw the octopus back at Remus as got off the desk, walking to the door. “Well I should get going. But feel free to stop by anytime, just don’t make too much noise. We don’t need Virgil or Patton having a conniption.” He said with a laugh that didn’t sound genuine to Remus. Again he decided to file it away for later. “Sounds like a plan! And if they do throw a hissy fit then we can just cut off their limbs and feed them to them!” Remus exclaimed with a grin. Roman let out a chuckle (a genuine sounding one Remus noted) before closing Remus’s door. Remus continued to smile as he heard retreating footsteps. He looked around at the dozens of tiny party hats, the two normal ones that now sat on his shelf, his shelves with the new deodorants and rat food, and finally at the octopus plush that he moved to sit in his lap. ‘Totally the best birthday ever!’ He thought as laid back on his bed, still smiling as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is my first attempt at writing a Sanders Fic. I hope you all liked it. Please give me feedback and ways that I can improve.


End file.
